


Spell gone Right?

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus screws up a spell, Protective Raphael, Raphael is in love, Simon accepts hugs, Simon is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Magnus tries a spell, Raphael walks in, Simon doesn't know what's happening.





	Spell gone Right?

Magnus grabbed a couple of stuff and put them together, He glanced at the book. "Rub nork, dueis, Combis, Mai, kilns." Green mist flew into the air, Raphael walked in, "What did you-" The green mist flew over to Raphael, he backed away a bit before getting blasted in the face. He fell back and coughed, "W-what the Hell was that?" 

 

Magnus's eyes widen, "Um, it was a spell that...Do you have anywhere to be today?" "Yeah? I gotta go see **_Simon-"_** Raphael stopped, he froze and stood back up. A smile was on his face, "Simon~" Magnus sighed, "Thisss isn't good..." Suddenly Raphael ran out the door and into the night. "That Really ain't good." 

 

Magnus created a portal and transported to Simon and Clary, they both jumped. "Magnus?" "Yes, I'm going to need Simon really for awhile.""Why?" "Spell made Raphael weird." "What?" Raphael was behind Simon. "Look out!" Simon turned around and Raphael grabbed Simon and pulled him. Magnus raised a hand, Clary gasped, "Simon~"  Raphael had his arms around him and put his face into Simon's chest. 

 

"Um...." Raphael grinned and took Simon's arms around him. "Mine~" "Raphael, W-what are you doing?" "Being with what's mine, Mi amor." "Mi amor? Magnus what spell did you do?" "It's supposed to reveal the truth, I was gonna use it on someone else." "Wait, Truth?" Raphael groaned, "Mi amor! Pay attention to meee." His arms tightened on Simon. 

 

Simon felt like he was a teddy bear. Clary looked at The amused Magnus, "You need to fix this before Raphael chokes Simon." Magnus chuckled and grinned, "But it so adorable." Simon tried to walk or back up but Raphael's grip kept him in place. "Magnus..." "Alrighttt, but I'm gonna need a little help with finding the reversal spell."

 

Clary nodded, "Alright, I'll come, Simon-" She looked at Raphael, his face buried in Simon's chest. "You should come with us." "Okay." Raphael growled, "No! He's not going anywhere!" Clary and Magnus looked at each other, "We're gonna need some help..." Magnus nodded and created a portal, Alec and Jace came through. "What the-?" "We need help." The two shadowhunters looked at Simon and Raphael. 

 

Jace laughed, Alec smirked, "What did you do Mag?" "Spell. You guys need to get Raphael off Simon." "I say we leave them here." Simon glared at Jace, "Don't you dare." Clary rolled her eyes, "Come on." As Jace and Alec took a step towards Simon, Raphael growled, his fangs came out. Magnus went over to Alec and put and arm on his shoulder and leaned. "Raphael, be nice." Raphael growled at Magnus as well. Simon up his hand on Raphael's head.

 

"R-Raphael..." The fangs went away, Raphael huffed, "Where ever Simon goes I'm going." They nodded, "Let's go." A portal appeared and they went to the loft. Magnus pointed to another room, "Alright, Clary and Jace go search in there. It's a glitter book." They both raised their eyebrows but went into the room. Magnus pulled Alec with him. "Your with me~" 

 

Only Simon and Raphael were alone in the room. "Finally Mi amor~" Raphael threw Simon onto the couch, Raphael was over Simon's lap and leaned into his shoulder. "You know I love you right?" Simon gulped, "W-well now I do." "Good~" In the other room, Magnus and Alec laughed quietly. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" "Yep." "And you can reverse it?" "Of course." Alec grinned, "Should we give them their alone time?" "Why don't we have our own~?" Magnus closed the door and snapped his fingers. 

 

Raphael's eyes widened and he looked at Simon. "What am I doing in your lap?" "You were under a spell that made you keep calling me 'Mi amor'." "Oh..." He got up and straightened out his suit, "I-I need to leave." "So we're not going to talk about this?" "No! And we never are." "But...Do you like me?" Raphael looked down, "I said we aren't going to talk about this."

 

"Too bad, I don't listen to you anyway." Raphael looked up and smiled, "That's one of the things I love about you." He grabbed Simon and pulled him in, their lips met and they fell back into the couch.


End file.
